PvZ: Battle for the Brains
This is a PvZ Game for the PS4, Xbox One, and PC on September 19th, 2017 and it's main idea is the ability to play as either Plants or Zombies. The game differs completely to the normal games, but it is huge. You get to play as either Plants or Zombies, but the plot changes in either, and not just in who wins in the end. Another main idea in the game is it's fast pace and leanancy towards the first PvZ2 versions. Gameplay The game differs if the player is a plant or a zombie. Zombies Should the player pick "Zombies", they can load a Zombatar .jpg or .jpeg file from the original Plants vs. Zombies or just make their own which includes more features. Face-detection technology is available in the options, while the clothing also get modified. In gameplay, the player does not attack the player's house until the very last level. The plot begins with Crazy Dave & Benny spreading first-aid plants for the Zombie invasion, while the zombies reply. The Zombies have to take over many houses and collect many brains to get access to secret weapons that are needed. Zombie levels are all conveyor belt levels, and the player constructs "waves" using zombies. The player can't put more than 10 zombies per group. The player also has to pick a strict selection of zombies, where the level determines the amount of zombies allowed. In this storyline, Crazy Dave built a bunker and it is impossible to penetrate so access to the "secret weapons" is needed. This was made to add more than just a game about eating brains. The player can't place any Zombies until the first 50 seconds (which the player can skip). In some levels, special features exist, where the lawn has something special in it (junk thrown or barricades for gunning zombies, dual-lawns to raid (which makes levels easier) or just not even playing in a lawn (having to go through portals to access the basement or house of the person who's brains are to be eaten)). However, no matter what happens, the player will encounter plants and nothing else. Plants If the player picks "Plants", they can make their own human being or play as the Gatling Pea Leader. Similar to the other side, Face-detection technology and a clothing system is available. The player has to defend his house and also in special levels, visit other houses to protect them. There are some special levels in game, where zombies attempt entering the house using vehicles or simply sub-bosses that appear in many levels to make levels feel more unique and entertaining. In this storyline, Crazy Dave says that he'll protect everyone and since the player is the primary target, he'll set everything around him but will send backup peashooters and sunflowers to everyone. In the last level of the game, the player fights Dr. Zomboss, who will send all Zombies who appeared before in the game, and will also send new zombies in the game. Plant Levels A new feature in this game is levels. The player can train plants in the Zen Garden, which increases their main feature and can train them to fire a small pellet throughout levels and also increase their durability, while also it gives the feature of decreasing the sun count to as low as zero (which is very hard to do and can only be done to six plants) and the ability for plants to grow baby versions of themselves. From the Zombie direction, the player can construct training facilities for the zombies to train on, making them all stronger and better. This makes them faster on the "wave building conveyor belt" and also gives them the ability to dodge bullets at times and also can give muscles which makes eating plants faster and gives the ability to throw them easier. This becomes very important late on the game. Versus/Co-op mode Another feature added is Versus/Co-op. The player can play 1v1, a save with Zombies against a save with Plants. If the player lacks a type of save, they can start one. They can use all plants/zombies they completed, however, completing a game from a side, unlocks a "Usable game" which can be used in Versus mode. In Co-op, the player can use Plants & Zombies in the same team or just Plants & Plants/Zombies & Zombies. In Plants & Zombies mode, the player has to fight off other Zombies and cannot fight other plants. Plants Coming soon! Zombies Coming soon! Category:Games